Papi's rules
by The-Death-Trials
Summary: When the Casagrande family get a new friend or we could say an old almost forgotten friend, soon the life of Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria and the Casagrande family will change. (M warning : For maybe cursing and Lemons ahead)


1.st of September. Isn't it great? Seeing the leaves of trees turn from green to brown, sinking the green color of the landscape into dusty, crunchy brown land. Yep all the signs of fall are here, saying that it's coming and so is school and so does the parant's paradise or should we says brake from the devils they need to call kid.

Like it's on the countryside so it's in the city. Not so green and brown, but the weather changed, calling the kids to go to their greatest hell that they can't even say the name. Maybe a little bit different atmosphere was at a loudy shop and hotel like building carrying 11 people, with hopes that they have more than 1 bathroom. It was 7:50 and there where yelling, talking and even laughing in the big Casagrande family, counting the three members of Santiago family. Each of them where preparing or doing something they where know to do every day. The grandparents Rosa and Hector were doing their own work. Rosa was cleaning the hole building and protecting it from evil spirits and Hector was looking in his store, trying to get as much information as he can. He is the nosy one... Well maybe all of them. For both of them, you may saw that they gotten more wrinkles in this past 6 years.

For their two children we have a different story. Maria is an early bird, gets to her job as fast as she can. She is a nurse in the nearest hospital. She is used to this kind of time. For her brother Carlos Casagrande he was already having his nose in his Biology book, picking information on and on. His wife was a photographer. Maybe a little bit obsessed with it. She doesn't want to miss any moment of this beautiful family and she wants to keep it for memories.

Well here comes the moment of the headace. 6 kids in a house! Four kids from Frida and Carlos, Carlota, Carlos Jr. Or C.J, Carlitos and Carlino and two kids of Maria, Ronnie Anne and Bobby. Carlota was a teen 23 years old or we could say a 23 years old adult who was obsessed with girly stuff. Then there was C.J a 19 years old boy with down syndrome, he is a nice boy and everyone loves to hang out with him. He become older, he is a little bit taller and his face is still the same. Right now he was looking for a friend who will play with him. Then there is Carlino, he is a 12 years old kid, who stopped having his obsession with Bobby's girlfriend. His tooth came out and filled the gap between his upper teeth. Carlitos is the youngest of this big family. He is a 8 years old boy who loves to mimics other people of his family, he even gotten some more orange hair.

Then there we have a 23 years old Bobby Santiago who likes to talk to his girlfriend 24/7. He gotten a little bit more beard and some wrinkles around his eyes to show the tiredness. Ronnie Anne, who is Bobby's younger younger sibling or we could say 'bigger' sis is like every day taking time for herself in her closet like room to talk to her friend Lincoln. She is a 17 years old girl, who always likes to help, especially her brother, when he doesn't know what job is on his day. She is a cute girl for her age, with her long black hair and her love for purple things. You won't be surprised if you get to know, that she is one of the most popular people in school.

They even have two pets a parrot name Sergio, who Bobby is afraid as hell and Lalo who was sleeping in Ronnie Anne room.

"What do you think the teachers will give us for homework?" She asked the white haired boy on the screen. He give her a 'I don't know, hopping nothing because it's the first day' look. She roll her eyes at her friend which puberty changed him like hell... In a good way of course. He gotten his white hair a little bit more snowy looking, his eyes where the ones that keep his childish spirit. You would believe, but in this 6 years he gotten a little bit more muscular body, even his teeth where fixed when he gotten an opportunity, but he was still the same 11 years old boy. Ace savvy, reading in undies, he is still the big brother or the small bro and still the same careful and protective guy.

"I don't know, you may not know. Mr. Shade has given us a test for a grade the first day in school so, hope is maybe lost." She said laughing at the sentence. Lincoln roll his eyes and started talking. When the teens where talking, Bobby and Lori where on their phones too.

" Oh... Bobby Boo Boo Bear, I miss you so much! "She said in her phone almost crying at the same time. Bobby was at that time getting in his uniform.

" Babe, I love you so much and I miss you too! "He said zipping his uniform and heading to the shop.

" I'm hoping that you will come here at some point. " Bobby said getting past his grandmother. She was running the opposite direction, having her safe candle in her hands.

" Move I need to clean the house from the evil spirits." She said as Carlitos followed her behind. Carlos was as always in his green caro shirt, reading a book.

"Did you knew that whales explode. Me nether!" He said. **(True fact: Whales explode, because the pressure from the gas as they die, cannot got through the fat skin, so beware, never jump on a whale and if you see a death whale, call the vet to clean it up, because ohh boy you don't want to see their lungs falling on you ) **Frida was running around taking photos. Seeing Bobby in his uniform made her cry with that she always yelled out, Oh... How fast do kids this day grow. Carlino and Carlota where having a new fight again.

"Carlino! Don't you ever again dare to use my black eyeliner ever again!" She yelled at him, storming out of his room. What did he do? Well he is trying to become the Man and like always he used his sisters eyeliner.

"How I hate him!" She yelled. She then stormed to Ronnie Anne's door and knocked on them.

"Ronnie Anne stopped taking to your boyfriend and get to the car, it's 10 past 8!"She yelled, Sergio flying behind her.

" He is not my boyfriend, we are just friends!! "She yelled from the other side of the door. Sergio was flying in front of RA's door talking.

" He is not my boooyfriend we are jussst friends! "He yelled getting some words from Ronnie Anne. This is the typical day in this big but lovely family. Their is no place like home...

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry about it, their will be longer chapters in future. Bye! **


End file.
